


raindrops

by fearmedecember



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearmedecember/pseuds/fearmedecember
Summary: Soonyoung used to live in a space of calming raindrops.





	raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drabble challenge in soonwoonet sometimes ago. An attempt to start writing again.

_"I love the sounds of the raindrops."_

The water boiling inside the small pot making a contrast with the silent room. The other sounds he can hear are the faint chirping of cicadas from the park around the corner. The weather is too hot. The headache is too demanding to be recognized. Soonyoung turns off the stove, hurriedly trying to move it to the table, that he accidentally touches the blazing handle with bare hands. 

_"Of course you would touch a hot pot with bare hands. Idiot."_

_Wonwoo words were void of malice, more of frustration, as he let the cold water ran along Soonyoung's palm. The latter just pouted, knowing what predicament he was in._

_“Next time, just let me make the ramyun. You’re gonna end up burning your hand and poison both of us in one go.”_

_“But I can make a decent kimchi fried rice!”_

_“Yeah. Yeah, that you can. That’s why, let me handle this ramyun, babe. And you can keep making that kimchi fried rice. I'll eat it.”_

Soonyoung forget when was the last time he made kimchi fried rice. He forget the last time he makes anything for anyone, really. All he remembers are the perfectly watered ramyun Wonwoo always made him. This one in front of him right now, it’s too bland, not being cooked long enough, too big of a portion to eat alone. 

(He eats it anyway.)

___

_"God! There's nothing better than a hot ramyeon during the rain!“_

_Wonwoo barely held his smile, giving it a second pause or two, before offering his say. "There is, tho."_

_ Soonyoung immediate scowl was there. "Couldn't just give it to me and agree for once, _Wonwoo-sshi_?"_

_Wonwoo chuckled, knowing for instance that he successfully made Soonyoung’s patience wearing thin, with the faux polite name addressing and all. He fixed the blanket that covered their bumping knees, hands later tousling Soonyoung's by-then-blond hair. "Just, eat,“ was what Wonwoo told him, smile full of fond. (Being here under one roof with you, was what he didn't say, rain and ramyeon complimenting.) _

___

It hurts. The headaches won't go away. 

Soonyoung devour his ramyeon with an appetite of a vulture. Swoop in, bites. Dine and dash. So he won't have to deal with his wet cheeks for any longer. 

Soonyoung used to live in a space of calming raindrops, that smell ramyeon and warm hands. Before time yanked him from Soonyoung on a blazing hot summer day. 

* * *


End file.
